


Spare Coffee, Ma'am?

by Sartorially



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Digital Art, Illustrations, Multi, barista, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially
Summary: I'mma be deadass. I was inspired by the previous fill for this prompt so this is really coming from a place of love.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes/Dirk Strider, Feferi Peixes/Dirk Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Spare Coffee, Ma'am?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> two bros working at a starbucks five feet apart cause its the holiday rush and their overworked asses are both looking at the cute girl cramming for entrance exams over their orders. friends to lovers? baristas to lovers? only the espresso knows and its secrets are tenderly roasted

The funniest thing about all of this, she thinks, is that neither one of them seems to realize she's been on to them since the beginning.


End file.
